


The Dialogues of SkekGra and UrGoh on the Black River Road

by SunderedAndUndone



Series: The Dialogues [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Skeksis - Freeform, Urskeks, mystics, urRu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunderedAndUndone/pseuds/SunderedAndUndone
Summary: Day 1: "It has been a long Age...but you must know me"(NB - Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance spoilers) There's just way too much empty space in between "Then Thra gave UrGoh and me a vision..." and "...sooo we forged this legendary sword for you Gelfling and now it's been 379 trine, high time for you to go get it out of storage!" for my author-brain to resist.The odds that they INSTANTLY got along -- two halves of the same being or not, impelled by divine vision or not -- seem very low to me. :-)
Series: The Dialogues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616017
Comments: 29
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1 - Day 1: "Tableau" (or, "It's been a long age...but you must know me")




	2. Chapter 2 - Day 5: "Slow and Messy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a very exact mental picture of the vision Thra gave our darling twin dinosaurs, but I'd be surprised if it was exactly the same for each of them -- especially given that whatever clear memories of GraGoh the UrSkek remain may in large part be split up between the two of them, not shared. Certainly their dual selves' feelings about the original self would not be at all identical, and that'd no doubt heavily color their perceptions of the thing.
> 
> But I'm sure it was pretty awe-inspiring and paradigm-smashing for them both. This is just going to take some time to sort out.
> 
> I figure by Day 5, UrGoh's had one of SkekGra's many weapons waved in their face, oh, probably twelve or thirteen times?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 7: "But Yellow..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seem to be about as many fan takes about when and how our swashbuckling duo first shared that stupendous gift to Thra that is the urdrupe berry...as there are fans.
> 
> Welp, here's one more!
> 
> [ETA: Aw crap, somehow pg 1 got dropped out of the post! Now fixed. :-) ]

* * *


	4. "I didn't realize you were busy..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An illustration to Chapter 7 of "We Desperately Tried to Convince the Rest..."

from [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798609/chapters/56247694) of ["We Desperately Tried to Convince the Rest..."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798609/chapters/54483214)


End file.
